Of Crazy Chicks and Hero's
by Amaroqwolf
Summary: AJ Lee is in a dark dark angry place, and all she wants is to see her Ex hurt as bad as she does right now. and after a fateful set of words from non other then the Best in the world, she starts a plan in motion that could end up hurting her even more.
1. I sorta dig crazy Chicks

Title: Crazy Chicks, and Hero's

Author: Amaroqwolf

Rating:  
Synopsis: I Kinda Dig Crazy Chicks.  
Pairing: C.M. Punk/ AJ Lee.

_Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans skin was showing, hot night wind was blowing, where d'ya  
think your going baby? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe. _

Punk was walking backstage after having a blast tormenting Danial Bryan out in the ring, he was in a good mood, amused with his own actions. The little twerp had gotten what he deserved and maybe just maybe he'd finally shut up. It was doubtful, he didn't even need a magic 8 Ball to tell him that much. He poked at one of the backstage hands who smiled and nodded a greeting and he grinned and kept walking.

He just barely heard the squeak of shoe rubber on the cement floors before he heard A.J Lee call out behind him. "Hey Punk...punk!" she cried.

Punk cringed this was not someone he wanted to deal with right now but he stopped so the petite brunette could catch up with him. She bounced up next to him. " Hi!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey..uh hi," he responded uncomfortably, but she was oblivious to his discomfort, lets get this over with he thought waiting to see what she had to say. The grin on her face was almost blinding so he waited.

"hey," She repeated breathlessly and Punk couldn't help but look around praying someone would swoop in and save him. "I just wanted to tell you something," She continued.

He tried to look thoughtful, he tried to restrain himself, but he just couldn't resist he pointed at her and asked. "You wanted to tell me your completely off your Rocker don't ya?" he asked with a smile of his own.

Her eyes went wide and for a split second He thought she might start crying again, but then she shook her head and smiled again. "No, I just wanted to tell you uh...I really enjoyed watching you beat up Daniel Bryan," she said folding her hands in front of herself, he did have to admit she was kind cute.

He nodded. "oh!" He rubbed his mouth thinking out his next words carefully, oh who was he fooling he was gonna have fun. "Your not crazy your just...sadistic?" He asked.

He watched the smile fall off her face she let out a half hearted laugh and turned away grabbing at her head. No no she was definitely crazy he thought as a smile came back onto her face and she was panting, on the verge of a mental breakdown here. He quickly brought his hands up. "Okay okay, " He made the international symbol for time out. "Time out, Time out...before you freak out on me, and scratch my eyes out." he paused. "You know, you have to, that your the one whose been acting like a fool this entire time right?" he asked.

She froze looking at him and he cringed back ready to be attacked, attacked by someone he couldn't defend himself against. He brought his hands up ready to back away from her if she did jump on him. And then she started to cry, well there ya go Punk just go kick yerself you made the girl cry. "oh..." He said softly trying to come up with a way to stop the water works before they really started going.

"Uh..." he looked around again hoping there would be someone to help him, he'd never been good with crying people, specifically crying woman. "Um...okay uh... Alright.." he reached out as if to comfort her, then jerked his hand back again as she sobbed. "No...okay," God your blathering like an idiot, he thought as he looked again for help, anyone? Anywhere HELP! he thought desperetly cringing at her sobs. "no no its okay..." he tried again to comfort her and ended up blathering on more like an idiot with okays and alights and random waving of his arms as he tried to figure out how this worked exactly.

Finally something clicked in his brain, and he wrapped an arm around her slight frame and brought her close. "alright, okay " more of those words really, god your an idiot he thought. "Bring it in," he waved her into his arms and she settled against him sobbing.

He gently patted her hair cringing the whole time, this was so not his cup of tea, hell he hated tea. "Its alright, its okay," Yeah were doing great here, he thought and sighed. "its gonna be fine," Yay new words he cheered himself on as he continue petting her hair. "everything gonna be fine," He nodded still stroking her hair as she wetted his t-shirt with her tears.

He rolled his eyes at his own stupidty and waved his hand shaking his head. " Everything gonna be fine," He sighed getting a bit annoyed. "Okay...you know, everythings, you know just stop crying and everything..."

He blinked his words cut off as she pulled back silent staring up at him with the owlish brown eyes. He blinked. He laughed, really it was that simple she really was completely batshit crazy. "You know what?" He asked her smiling a little again he had to admit to himself she was damn cute. "I sorta dig crazy chicks," he said wrinkling his nose a bit before pulling back gratified to see a smile even if it was a crazy one on her face before he walked away.

0000000000000

_In I come, a firebird, Don't offer up your sorrow, Today you see me crash and burn,But I'll be back tomorrow. This place can sometimes be so perfect. This place can sometimes be your cage. This place can sometimes be so beautiful. This place will always be so strange._

A.J sat silently in her hotel room that night staring at herself in the mirror while she brushed her hair. Her mind was going a million miles a minute, what did Punk mean about digging Crazy chicks, she wasn't crazy. She was just sad and alone, she sucked on her bottom lip and set her brush down on the sink counter.

She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger thinking over the recent events and her recent acts, okay maybe she was a little bit crazy, crying over the simplest things. She looked down and took a deep breath. Well that's just what she needed, someone like Punk to make her feel less crazy. She nodded to herself she need to get punk to Really dig her and then everything would be perfect again. She smiled and nodded to herself, she had to make Punk like her.

She hurried over to her bags going through them til she found an outfit that said punk, that she was sure would catch Punks eye. She nodded to herself and snuggled down into bed, all ready to gain Punk's trust, and gain his heart.

And then she'd show Daniel she didn't need him, oh yes it would be perfect.

TBC?

A/N I'm not sure if I wanna continue this or not, just the scene the other night on Raw ammused the hell out of me, and I do think Punk and AJ would be cute together. Fair warning I havn't written a Het pairing in IONS! So yes no? Delete it? Forget it? Your reviews will decide it! XD!


	2. Cherry Stems and Milk shakes

A/N: So the consensus is that I continue this fic, I watched Smackdown last night in hopes of something with at least AJ, and I get NOTHING! BAH! Bad WWE, BUT Punk and AJ Fueled the Fire and this Chapter by tweeting at each other! I love it! Anyways this whole chapter is based around 3 simple tweets lol. Should be entertaining to make a decent chapter LOL.

0000000000000

Punk sat on his bus, he'd watched Smackdown that night in hopes of seeing what else they were going to have AJ do. Not that he was interested, the feisty brunette kinda sorta okay yeah a lot scared the hell out of him. But again he found himself admitting she was cute, and hell she liked comic books that was a big bonus in her favor. But, she'd been dating Bryan, and well he and Bryan were feuding now. Ugh, this was just one huge mess.

Punk sighed and reached out snagging his cell phone off his bed and lifted it up over his head, staring at the screen as he skimmed through his twitter feed looking for anything relevant or worth responding to. He paused as AJ's name popped up, he arched an eyebrow, as it was in reference to what he'd said on Monday night. He chuckled softly and clicked on her name with a middle finger, reading her Twitter feed silently laughing as she talked about Daniel being dead. He continued skimming up pausing again at the tweet that stated simply.

"I sorta dig guy, that sorta dig Crazy chicks," He stared at it for a few minutes trying to decipher the entire meaning behind that single line. Was she fucking with his head, or was she serious. If she hadn't been dating Daniel before this whole debacle that would make like so much easier. He'd swoop in, have some fun and eventually move on.

But adding Mr. Yes Yes Yes to the mix, just made this complicated and swooping was completely out of the question. He sighed and skimmed up to the top of her page and quite calmly sent her a simple tweet.

"hey Guuuurl," he hit send and his heart thudded against his ribs, he couldn't believe he'd sent that, he must be loosing his god damned mind to have sent that at all. But the fact that she dug him, it amused him it made him smile. "Fuck," He mumbled setting his phone down.

He sighed rolling onto his stomach trying to make himself fall asleep, he knew it was useless, wasn't even worth trying anymore. He grumbled to himself and kicked, then flailed on his bed before sitting up. "Food, I need to eat, like real food," he mumbled jumping nearly a foot when his phone beeped.

He braced himself for some idiot tweeting him random shit, about maternity wear or something but then. "Oooh snap," Was All the little vixen said in response. He blinked and rubbed his face before he calmly flipped over to his DM Screen and sent her a message.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Me?" She responded back almost instently was the girl just staring at her twitter feed insestently.

"Yes you!" He sent back.

"OMG, you started it!"

"Did not," He slapped his forehead this was fucking insane he shot a second message out before she could respond. "Where are you?"

"Did too," A two second pause and then. "My room why?"

"You hungry?" Was he asking her on a date? This was too much Jesus fuck me, he thought.

It seemed to take forever he wondered briefly if his phone had stopped working when it beeped again. He woke the screen up and read what she sent.

"Um, I am but I don't know, if I'm ready for this step,"

He blinked in surprise. "Look, just friends getting a late night snack, no date." He sent back with a quick smiley face at the end. Yep, he'd lost his mind too.

Several long minutes passed, again Punk began to wonder about the ability of his phone when it beeped again. He opened the screen. "Okay...see you in the Lobby in 10?" She sent.

"Ok," he sent back before tossing his phone down on the bed and getting up to change out of his shorts into jeans,to find a hoodie. He looked at himself in the mirror his hair was loose, he'd showered earlier, washing the last of the gel from his hair. He was ready well before 10 minutes were up, so he grabbed his Phone, a Comic and his card key and headed down to the lobby to wait.

00000000000

Aj stared at her phone, the word Okay blurred for a second and she blinked. She'd been playing when she'd responded to him, and then he'd sent her a direct message. Now, she was supposed to be getting ready to go grab a bite to eat with the straight edge superstar. This was moving faster and working better then she'd thought it was.

She shook her head hard then let out a squeak jumping up she stared down at her Ninja turtle PJ's and shook her head, that definitely would not do. She dug into her bag throwing shirts, jeans, shorts, skirts everything she owned left and right, in just about 9 minutes she'd pulled on a pair of jeans, and a X-men T-shirt that she hopped said no effort. She eyed her hair for a split second and decided to leave it up in the pony tail it was in.

She slid on her shoes grabbed her wallet, key and darted out the door. She bounded into the Lobby hoping but knowing she wouldn't be down here first. And sure enough Punk was seated on one of the couches, getting the stink eye from the clerk, while he appeared to be reading a comic book.

She walked up clearing her throat, Punk looked up his face lit up with the crooked smile of his. "Hey,"

AJ smiled. " Hey Punk," she said cheerily.

"Your like this 24-7 except when yer crying huh?"

She blinked, her heart aching for just a second, that sad lost puppy dog looking coming across her face, she could see the regret in his eyes almost instantly. Well he would certainly be easier to use then she thought, again she kinda felt bad about that. "No, I'm not always bouncy, I just.." She sniffed.

"No worries," He waved it off. "There's a Denny's up the road, we can walk and get some pancakes," he offered.

She nodded. "That sounds good,"

And it was good, she found herself genuinely enjoying Punk's company. He was funny, amusing, charming, good looking...wait no no no bad AJ we will not go down that path again. No, he's a tool, a pawn to get Daniel back for what he's done to you, that's all. But he really was pretty darn cute especially when he laughed, or smiled after telling some anecdote.

"So then, we pull up to the road block, the cop leans down, goes, License and registration and I have to admit I don't have my license on me." He laughed. "This cop though he doesn't think its so funny, because you know I look like me, and Kofi he looks like him, he makes us get out of the car, and stand by his car while he checks the car, this whole time Kofi's giving me the death glare."

AJ giggled cause she couldn't imagine Kofi giving anyone a death glare so the image was funny. She picked up her milk shake taking a sip of it as Punk continued his story. She found her self laughing hysterically when Punk finished the story with him not being allowed to drive for the rest of the trip.

"What about you? Any funny stories?" he asked arching an eyebrow as he picked up some fries munching on them while he watched her, his green eyes sparkling, they were much nicer then Daniels. She mentally slapped herself, stop that AJ Stop it, she chided. No, bad girl. She shot Punk a smile. "I havn't really been traveling enough yet to get funny stories, but that was priceless," She grinned.

"yeah, you do this long enough, you'll have a whole book of stories in no time," He said with a smile.

She nodded her head as she finished her Milk shake, fishing out the cherry with out thinking about it and sucking on it. She popped it off the stem and chewed it slowly before swallowing before pulling the stem into her mouth and playing with it.

"You gonna tie that thing in a knot?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

She blinked her doe eyes at him. "I can," she grinned at him.

"Bull shit prove it!" He laughed.

She sat back in the chair and pursed her lips concentrating on the small stem on her tongue, a minute passed then 2, she finally stuck her tongue out grinning broadly as he leaned forward staring at the now knotted cherry stem.

"Holy shit," he said starring at her in awe.

"I can unwrap a starburst with out my hands to," She said with a wink.

"Jesus Christ girl, yer tongues a lethal weapon," he laughed.

"Yeah, not as lethal as yours," she said with a grin.

"we are quite the pair of sharp tongues devils aren't we?" He asked.

"Maybe we are...or maybe I'm sharper then you," she said grinning still.

He arched an eyebrow and smiled back at her. "You done?" He asked.

She nodded slowly shy again all of a sudden, she was pretty sure she had him hook, line and sinker. But she'd just have to see what his next step was.

"I'd ask you to go for a walk on the beach, but I don't think there's one around here," He laughed.

"We could just walk around the area, if you want," She suggested.

He nodded smiling a little but something in his green eyes showed just a bit of suspicion all of a sudden, shoot he didn't fully trust her yet. It was going to take more work. She suddenly let out a jaw cracking yawn. "or on second thought maybe I should hit the hay." she laughed.

He arched an eyebrow then nodded. "Yeah, its late probably a good idea," he laughed.

She smiled. "Walk me back to the hotel Punk?" She asked.

He nodded getting up, offering her his arm he paid the check, then walked her back to the hotel just like a gentlemen should. Damn it stop it, she thought, you will not FALL for him. Will not,

"Good night April," He said smootly at her door.

She blinked in surprise, he'd called her by her real name, even Daniel never did that. She struggled for a second trying to decide what to call him. "Good Night Ph-" she paused. "Punk," She said quickly ducking into her room and closing the door.

"damn it," She whispered leaning her forehead on the door. What are you doing girl?" she continued staring at the floor trying to think. What she didn't know was that C.M Punk was standing on the other side of the door in the same postion she was in, wondering the exact same thing she was...

TBC.

A/N: okay Xenarocks99 I Lied in my review of your AJ/Punk fic. You all should totally go read it! Its Awesome! But anyways, its a day late and I had so little to work with. 3 Measly little tweets! You two gotta give me MORE tonight on Raw or I will cry. Nah I won't!

Soundtrack for this fic is Totally gonna be a mix of Evanescence and a band called We are The Fallen! Great Music!


	3. I am only one

The match it was over, he'd lost his head was screaming, he was pisssed, but at the same time confused. She'd cost him the match, then saved him from Kane. He got the idea that she'd been trying to help him, when Daniel had taken the cover over the turnbuckle, but seriously. He leaned his head against the wall in the shower letting the water run down his neck and back. He'd have to go find AJ once he was done showering and have a few words with her. He didn't mind hanging out with her, but she needed to stay away from ringside.

That was the idea he had in his head as he made his way down the hallway looking for the crazy little brunette. But, those plans were dashed as soon as he rounded the corner, spying AJ and Daniel Bryan standing there. AJ had her back pressed against the wall and Bryan had a hand on either side of her head and was speaking lowly and heatedly.

The tear tracks running down the lovely diva's face was all the stopped him from walking away. It was all it took for him to stalk up, grab Bryan and toss him across the hall. "Don't you fucking touch her!" He snapped.

Daniel looked at the two of them, Punk could feel AJ's hands resting lightly on his back. The short little bearded troll shook his head and let out a laugh. "With pleasure, she can go about ruining your life now," He said with a shake of his head. "You keep her, and I'll just take that belt,"

Punk sneered. "I don't think so Daniel," He pointed a finger. "Tonight was a fucking fluke, you don't have a chance in hell of beating me legit and you know it." He paused. "Hell, you had to divest the turnbuckle to beat me."

The angry look that clouded the former world heavy weight champion amused Punk. "I can beat you, anywhere, any time," He stated simply.

"Uh huh, scram you troll." He said quickly. "I gotta take my girl out to dinner," He paused what in the hell was he thinking, as his arm grew a mind of its own and wrapped around AJ's shoulder. The anger cloud on Bryan's face grew darker and Punk just smirked. "go on, scram,"

"Just keep in mind what I said AJ," Bryan said backing away keeping his hands up but still furious looking.

Punk watched him go, his face twitched slightly he then looked down at AJ. "What did he say?" He asked.

She looked up and then quickly wiped at her face. "What does it matter, you don't really care," She said suddenly ducking out from under his arm, before hurrying down the hallway.

Punk blinked looking marginally surprised and trying to decide if he should go after the crazy little chick before pushing at his hair and heading to his locker room grabbed his bag heading for his car to leave.

0000000000000

_Memories fade into the silence,  
Haunting me tonight,_

AJ slumped down on her bed, within the confines of her hotel room burying her face in her hands she finally let the tears she'd been holding in this whole time tumble past the dam and down her cheaks. "damn it, why did I fall for this? Why?" She sobbed harshly.

She grabbed her pillow sobbing into it she suddenly flung it away screaming she grabbed another pillow tossing it into the world beyond her sorrows. She curled up on the bed. What if Brian was right, what if Punk was just using her?

She closed her eyes, her chest hurt as she sobbed herself to sleep.

_With hopes that last forever, I take this moment in,  
It will be the last._

Phil sat silently in his room starring blankly at the TV, trying to figure out what had gone wrong out there. What had he done or said to upset AJ so much. He sighed dryly pushing his hair back he glanced at his cell phone, picking it up he flicked to his contact and sat there silently starring at AJ's Phone number.

His thumb hovered over the call button then slid away, dropping the phone down on the bed he stared at the TV again, trying to figure out what was going on. When his mind failed to figure that out, he sighed softly.

Closing his eyes hoping for sleep he'd figure this all out in the morning, that was if he managed to get some sleep.

_The morning breaks, and sunlight takes  
The pain away._

She sighed as she made her way backstage, nothing no calls from phil nothing. She felt maybe Brian had been right. She pushed her brown hair back and wiped at her eyes fighting the tears that had been pushing at her sockets all day

If she saw him, what would she say, how would she react, she wasn't crazy okay maybe she was just a little. She paused at the site of a TV monitor. Watching John Laurinitis go on and on about the new WWE13 Video game. She snorted softly when he said the game would be the next Pacman. "so dated," she giggled then stopped.

Her heart skipped a beat when Punk's music hit. What was he doing? She moved closer to the TV wondering if he even had thought about her sense she'd run off the other night. He climbed into the ring a grin on his face. "Of course he hasn't," She whispered to herself and hurried away before he could speak.

_Memories fade into the silence,  
Haunting me tonight,_

Punk was sure she'd been at ring side during his match sure she'd been in the ring at the end. But she wasn't there now, he was throughly confused. Once he was cleared to leave he changed into his streetclothes, taking his exit. He made his way towards his bus when he saw her standing off to the left her arms folded behind her. "AJ?" He called out uncertainly.

She slowly stepped forward looking at him. "Can we uh...can we talk?" She asked.

He nodded slowly. "yeah, uh come in?" he asked.

"I'd rather do it somewhere public, She said slowly looking down at her shoes.

"Okay, let me toss my bag will go somewhere else," he said climbing into his bus at her nod he dropped his bag on the bed then grabbed his hat, returning to the world outside. "So were you wanna go?" He asked.

"Just for a walk," She said softly.

_With hopes that last forever, I take this moment in,  
It will be the last._

Aj looked at him, she couldn't find the right words how did she tell him the truth. She had planned on using him, to get back at Bryan. She closed her eyes as they walked before looking down. "Punk..i uh..." She stammered.

He was silent as he waited for her to spill what it was crawling around with in her brain. He glanced at her when she struggled with these words then looked away waiting.

"I was going to use you, I was going to make you think I liked you and I was going to use you to get back at Danial," She said the words catching on with held sobs.

She watched him look at her, his face was unreadable, she bit her lip. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed softly. "I really like you I'm not just playing you I'm sorry Ph-" A sharp look stopped her in her tracks.

His brow worried together as he gazed at her. "Don't call me Phil, you don't have the right to call me that," He snapped. "I should of known this was some trick," he shook his head and turned stalking back towards his bus.

"Punk I'm sorry!" She cried after him only to have him ignore her completely. "i'm sorry," She whispered.

_The morning breaks, and sunlight takes  
The pain away.  
Ever after never came,  
And I'm still waiting for a life that never was,  
And all the dreams I lay to rest,  
The ghost that keeps me, after all that I've become,  
I am only one.  
I am only one._

He should of know, he tossed his hat at the wall, he should of fucking known it was all a god damn trick. He kicked the table. Fucking stupid little bitch. He leaned heavily against the wall then pulled back and punched it. "Fucking little god damn bitch!" he snarled letting his rage take over him.

He couldn't belive he'd fallen for it, he couldn't belive she'd gotten under his skin that quickly. He really hated his romantic heart sometime. He hated himself fully for all of this. "Fuck," He slumped down pushing his fingers through his hair. "FUCK!" He kicked out with one foot.

He was so stupid, so fucking stupid and blind.__

I close my eyes and plead this empty heart  
Of all that longs to die,  
When faces lie and love will falter,  
I'm left with only time,  
And time will break the dreams that take,  
The pain away.

AJ sat silently at the bar, her slim hand wrapped around the glass, she was alone her eyes red, wet from crying. She'd screwed up the one good thing in her life. She lifted the glass to her lips to take a drink blinked when it stopped halfway.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" A cool calculating voice said in her ear. "He dumped you didn't he just like I said he would?"

She shook her head swallowing the ball in her throat. "Yes," She croaked.

"Awww, poor little April, can't find happiness anywhere." Danial chuckled stroking her hair. "I cared about you once and you lost that, then telling Punk the truth...where oh where did that get you April?"

"Shut up," She said softly.

"What was that?" He asked grabbing her chin.

"I said..." she sobbed yanking her chin away closing her eyes.

"That's what I thought April now come with me," He said getting up.

She shook her head brown curles falling in waves around her face.

"April now," he snapped.

"no," She said softly she winced as he grabbed her arm, pulling her off the stool.

"Now," He hissed. "We have to talk,"

She nodded weakly following him with her head down tears tracking down her cheeks.

0000000000000

TBC...

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I am gonna try and keep up but finals week kicked me in the teeth. On a side note should I include the Kane bits in this or not? I'm not the biggest fan of Kanes but I can write him well enough. What do you lovely people think?__


	4. Boxer's or Briefs?

A/N: To address my Review I couldn't send a PM to, Yes just continue reading and you will see.

-

Punk stood backstage near a monitor watching Daniel Bryan make his way out to the ring. He sighed softly and shook his head as the fans started their Yes Yes yes chants. He arched an eyebrow as Daniel cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Daniel Bryan...C.M. Punk and Kane...Clearly one of these Superstars is not like the others." He looked down and Punk had to wonder what the fuck he was getting at. "and I will be the first to admit it, I am nothing like C.M Punk," He got that one right, " And Kane."

Punk rolled his eyes snorting with laughter. "yeah because Kane is less of a fucking retard then you are," He mumbled under his breath as the crowd began that annoying YES YES YES chant again.

"You see, C.M Punk and Kane they both have a weakness. They have a weakness in the form of a 95 pound distraction named A.J." He grinned looking down at the mat. "Now in both cases its about jealousy." He lifted his hand to make his points. "Punk is Jealous because I proved I am a Superior wrestler when I made him tap out. So now, he's trying to get with my Ex Girlfriend in an attempt to make me jealous. Its Pathetic. " He laughed. "And Kane, Kane thinks its getting to second base when a woman looks him in the eye and doesn't Vomit" He shook his head. "You see both Kane and C.M Punk are obsessed with a woman who is, lets face it, Still in love with Daniel Bryan."

Punk rolled his eyes scoffing at his whole idea that He was obsessed with AJ. He shook his head and waited to see what else the idiot had to say.

"And quite frankly how can you blame her, I mean she had the opportunity for a split second to be with something as great as all of this." He grinned smugly as the Fans screamed out the Yes Chant. "And as AJ can attest, once you go Bryan there's no point in trying.

"Really?" Punk shook his head.

"But honestly I'm not interested in AJ, what I'm interested in is the WWE title. So this week's question in Answer with Daniel Bryan will be simple. This Sunday at no way out will I emerge as the new WWE Champion? YES YES YES"

"Time to stop that shit," Punk mumbled as his music hit and he bounced out to the stage. His music cut as he listened to the Chants of his own name. So much better sounding. He grinned. "For someone who claims their no longer interested in AJ you sure do talk about her a lot." He chuckled walking towards the ring. "The Funny thing about AJ, she's pretty cool. And myself and her, we have something in Common and that's you. You see outside the ring, she's WAAAAY outside of her league. And inside the ring, your not even close to my league. Now and the other thing about AJ she is sorta crazy. And if anyone knows anything about me. I dig Crazy chicks...there's only one thing I dig more, Check it out, its my WWE title. You see over the last couple of months, I've beaten you, you've beaten me, hell Kane has beaten us both. But none of that matters anymore, because on Sunday it all comes down to one match, with everything on the line just how I like it." He pointed at the mat, "Its a triple threat match, for the WWE title and one of 2 things are gonna happen. " he turned to Face Bryan. "Either I'm gonna beat the del—deranged out of his mind freak, or I'm gonna beat Kane." He grinned smugly at Bryan.

Bryan shook his head in denial, deny all you want Danny boy its the truth Punk thought before continuing.

"Either way I'm walking out as the WWE Champion."

Danial stared at him for a minute then rolled his eyes lifting the Mic to his mouth he spoke more dribble. "NO...no...no..no ."

The Fans didn't agree with him and began the Yes Chant again.

"come on Punk, what happened to you, I used to respect you. But do you know what, quite frankly, you've changed. You call yourself the voice of the voiceless, but you pander to everyone. You know what there is a reason these people are voiceless, They have nothing to say."

The fans didn't agree either again.

"Case in point these people love to yell at Big Show about how he sold out. But truth be told, the biggest Sellout in the entire company," He point at Punk. "Is you,"

"So says the Superstar in the Yes Yes Yes t-Shirt," He laughed. "you see that Ramp there, that stage on top of it, Almost a year ago, I sat down on that stage and I aired my grievances, I spoke my mind. And ever sense then a lot of people come up to me, they pat me on the back and go. "Golly Punk we think that promo was one of the best moments in Raw's 1000's episodes." He snorted. "I roll my eyes, because generally speaking most people who say things like that are people who didn't like me when I started here. The point is I still don't like them, the only thing that has change sense I spoke my mind, is nothing. I haven't changed one bit. I'm the same guy I was, I achieved success at the highest level on My-Own-Terms, nobody else help, I haven't kissed anybody Ass, I haven't compromised myself for anybody but I can't say the same thing for you. We used to be similar, you like me, well you uh shattered the glass ceiling, but ever sense you did, you've become a self absorbed, arrogant, insecure, obnoxious goat faced Moron."

The Fans lit up on that one punk couldn't help laughing.

"Which is fine, the WWE is always in need of Self absorbed, Arrogant, Insecure, obnoxious goat faced Morons, So if that's gonna be your new thing, more power to you. Its a little bit wordy for a T-shirt But I wish you well, weather you like it or not..."

He paused as the fans lit up with a goat face chant, he fought the grin that was dying to burst free on his face as he turned back to D-Bryan.

"Whether you like it or not Goat face," cheers irrupted. "Sunday at no way out I'm giving you a wake up call, Ironically enough when I put you to sleep."

The explosion of Kane's pyro's made his heart jump but he had to fight laughter at the actual shock and terror that ran rampant on Bryan's face when they hit. Both of them turned to watch Kane come down to the ring. It amused him when Bryan came closer to him. I'm not gonna protect you you idiot he thought.

"Let me remind the two of you, who or what I am. Over the years among other things, I've set fire to good old JR, I've electrocuted Shane McMahon's Testicles, and I've tombstones a priest." He paused pacing. "In other words, my Pipe bombs are actual Pipe bombs, and that's why this Sunday, I will leave No way out as the WWE Champion."

Punk was about to say something else when a very familiar voice reached his ears. "Stop...guys stop," He turned to See AJ coming down to the ring. "Please..." She climbed slowly into the ring looking nervous. "Kane...regardless of what you say, I looked into your eyes last week, and I saw deep down in that tortured soul, you actually have a heart."

"You gotta looooove crazy chicks," Punk grinned shaking his head.

Which of course set the fans to chanting Crazy chicks.

"And Daniel, they say you never truly get over your first love, and I know I havn't," She looked like she was bout to start crying again and then a smile broke on her face again as Punk waved at her as she batter her eyes at Punk. "And punk, well yer just the coolest guy I've ever known in my entire life!"

"Aj what is the point of all this?" Daniel asked.

"My point is...this Sunday...I know...The best man will win!" She grinned swaying a bit.

They all looked up at John Laurignitis came up on the screen speaking. "Attention, you guys over here, Triple threat participants. In the name of people power, were going to see a match tonight never seen in the world. Daniel Bryan and Kane, put your differences aside, because you'll be teaming up to face the team of C.M. Punk...and...AJ."

The fans arrupted and Punk could do nothing but look at AJ who looked terrified. He couldn't help but hold his hand out. "Don't worry it'll be okay," He said quickly.

She just nodded slowly in agreement as they left the ring going to the back. Before Punk could say anything more backstage AJ rushed off. He sighed cursing he started away when Daniel got in his face.

"Were gonna crush you," He laughed.

"I'm not worried about you two," Punk responded looking annoyed.

"you should be, lets see only 1 week till that title is mine again," He smirked.

Punk drew in a deep breath and shook his head before he suddenly jerked forward faking a punch at the smaller goat faced man, who cringed back and quickly hurried off.

"Idiot," he sighed and headed off to try and find the brunette he needed to talk to her. Little did he know he would spend a majority of RAW looking for her. And when he finally found her she spoke first.

"Oh gosh...I'm freaking out...freaking out" she said looking at him almost like she'd forgotten she'd told him she was going to use him she then turned away almost like she was going to flee again.

"I know, I know." Damn it punk get off the fucking repeat button with this girl he scolded himself. Well at least she's not crying. "Look this is all about John Laurenitis trying to get at me, not you. So don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Oh god she was making doe eyes at him again. Her and her stupid fucking eyes, he turned away stay angry with her Punk. Its going to be a glorified handicapped match." He looked back at her taking a breath. "Alright, the only thing we've got going for us unlike Bryan and Kane, is we can trust each other." can we he wondered briefly, he was going to have to trust her.

She suddenly smiled and looked at him adoringly again. "And we really really like each other," She said happily.

She was still smiling and he just felt all shades of confused and a little bit turned on. Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts, "Yeah, okay just do this, listen to what I say, stand on the apron and I know this goes against every fiber of your being, but don't do anything crazy, yer gonna be fine okay?"

She nodded looking at him with those sad, puppy dog eyes, something in her face said she wanted to say something more. But she like he knew with a camera facing them, this wasn't the time nor the place. "Okay...okay," She said with a nod taking a deep breath. "its okay," and suddenly she was kissing his cheek and hurrying off.

He blinked and let his head fall back before letting out an exasperated sigh and walking away from the crazy chick.

_

AJ stared straight ahead in the gorilla position watching as Kane and Daniel seemed to be mind melding the way the two of them were starring at each other. She had to figure out what to do, she had to figure out a way to help Punk in this match. She tugged at her hair as she thought then blinked when she saw both men starring at her. No, not at her, just past her, she whirled around right into Punk's chest.

"Emph sorry," she cried backing up quickly and almost falling, she would of fallen if Punk hadn't caught her. She could hear Daniel whisper something behind her back and it stung with out even knowing what was said. She moved to pull back only to have Punk lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Smile, like I'm saying something sweet," he whispered and she did as she was told even throwing in a blush and a giggle to match. "Good, now after this match come to my bus, we need to talk," He pulled back and before she could say anything he kissed her forehead and eyed her waiting for her response.

She nodded quickly. "O—Okay," She said softly before whipping around to see the cold glare from Daniel. She forced a shy smile on her lips and stayed with Punk while Daniel and Kane went to the ring. She heard his music hit and was ready to be alone when he glanced down at her.

"Come out with me," He stated simply before heading through the curtain.

Her eyes went wide and she hurried up the steps and out behind him terrified she would screw something up for him. She watched him do his entrance and when he started down the ramp she realized she'd froze when he waved her down to the ring.

She followed him and hung on the apron terrified that she might accidentally get tagged in, and when she did she didn't know what she was thinking. What she was thinking though while locking lips with Kane was dear god did this man never brush his teeth. She dropped back to the mat and backed up a step her heart thudding as Kane baked away from her and tagged in Daniel who just grinned maliciously at her and came at her.

She scrambled back and tagged Punk back in who dealt with Daniel easily. To be honest by the end of the match which she was a 100% sure she'd helped win, she was feeling pretty gosh darn proud of herself. In fact she couldn't help but climb into the ring and sit, well punk style and grin happily. While Punk, Bryan and Kane all stared on in complete confusion.

Punk slumped down in the small booth on his bus leaning his back against the wall he sighed, he'd showered before coming here. He grabbed his bottle of water and took a swig wondering about getting some food. He closed his eyes with a sigh and waited though. If it got to late he could just eat some cereal or something. He was drifting off when the light knock on his door brought him back to attention.

He blinked and yawned slightly getting to his feet he went and opened the door. "Hey Crazy," He said with a grin.

"You wanted to talk?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah, come on in." he said backing out of the doorway, once she was inside he closed the door. "Have a seat anywhere," he motion before slumping down in the bench seat again watching her look around with something akin to amazement before she sat down across from him folding her hands into her lip.

"So, what is your whole plan here?" he asked watching her.

She blinked looking at him tilting her head to the side. "My plan? Your the one who said you dig Crazy chicks," She pointed out.

He snorted taking another drink of water, he shifted and winced when his hand twisted awkwardly when he set the bottle down. "Yeah, I did because I do, but your the one who started this," He pointed out. "You came after me, all cute and innocent, so what's your plan?" He repeated.

She watched him silently then stood up taking a hold of his hand

"What are you doing trying to pull his hand away."

"Let me see," She said working to get the tape off of his hand.

"It's fine,"

"It is not fine," She responded with a shake of her head pulling on the tape.

"It is," He mumbled but too tired to fight the diminutive Diva.

She just arched an eyebrow and finished unwrapping the tape and froze her mouth open in horror as she saw the bruising and lump over the back of his hand. "Oh my god Punk what happened?"

"The Miz and a pair of handcuffs," he responded.

"Its been like this sense, December!" She cried looking horrified.

"Its fine AJ," He sighed leaning his head back closing his eyes.

"Were not discussing this any further tonight Punk, come on your going to bed," She said tugging on his arm trying to get him up.

"What are you my mom now?" He asked with a snort.

"No I'm somebody who cares about you," She responded. "now come on your going to bed," She said a bit more forcefully pulling him up.

He groaned softly but got to his feet and let her guide him to the back of the bus. "Come on you should go," He said.

"Not until I'm sure you're sleeping," She responded calmly.

He sighed and pulled away from her, kicking his shoes off he yanked off his shirt dropping it on the floor, undoing his jeans.

"Uh Punk!" She squealed.

"You see me in practically my underwear almost everyday," he responded. "Besides I'm wearing boxers," He said.

She flushed nervously and sighed. "Okay, but I'm turning my back," She said and promptly did as she said she was going to.

Punk shook his head laughing under his breath as he pulled his jeans off tossing them after his shirt before to save AJ's so called innocents he grabbed a Pair of Pajama pants his sister had given him a couple months ago with Stewie on them. "all dressed," He yawned again.

She whirled around so trusting, and smiled. "Good, now into bed," She said pushing him towards it.

"And what are you going to sleep in?" He asked with a grin.

"me?" She squeaked then blinked in shock when he tossed a pair of boxers and a T-shirt at her. "I seem to remember that's what you said you like to sleep in," he smirked before flopping on his bed watching her with a grin.

She huffed softly and quickly looked around for a place to change. " Um..."

"I won't look I promise," He said covering his eyes with a smile.

"Perv you better not," She said.

He snorted with laughter. "You know I see you in your underwear too every week,"

"Shut up," She said but there was laughter in her.

"So, I was thinking, I kinda like the idea of fucking with Daniel," He said.

"You mean goat face?" She giggled.

"Yeah, sure Goat face," He said. "So I was thinking on all of this," He said slowly. "And the best way is to convince him, onstage, off stage, all stages," he said. "he's not gonna believe it if he only see's us hanging around together." He said calmly.

"So, what are you suggesting?" She asked.

He smirked calmly. "You go everywhere with me," he said lightly. "You travel with me, sleep with me, use my locker room," he said with a grin

"oh," She said then paused. "okay," she said turning to look at him, finding it amusing she was wearing his T-shirt, his boxers. His eyes were still closed and he was smiling. She slowly walked towards him, and slowly climbed onto the bed.

His eyes blinked open as she straddled his hips and stared down at him intently. "I really like that idea," she said softly.

He arched an eyebrow struggling to keep still, her light weight enough to turn him on easily, fuck she was a sexy little thing. He looked up at her again smiling. "Do you now AJ?" He asked.

She smiled leaning in closer. "I definitely do," she smiled.

"Good to know," He said slowly and took a shaky breath as her weight settled on his hips.

"Very good," She whispered before leaning down and kissing him deeply. He groaned softly kissing her back his hands coming up to grip her hips.

"What are you doing?" He whispered when she broke the kiss.

"Staking my claim," She giggled before kissing him again,

He growled softly kissing her back now, oh yeah he was definitely loosing his mind to this sexy little vixen, but he wasn't one to turn down sex, especially if someone else was offering. He blinked in surprise when she pulled away. "Will continue this talk in the morning, you need sleep,"

He stared at her as she crawled off of him. "Oh...really?"

"Yep," She kissed his nose and snuggled up against him. "Good night Punk," She said softly.

He laughed but sighed wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. "Good night AJ," He said gently.

She sighed softly closing her eyes listening to his heart, she hated herself right now, she really really did. She lay still listening until his heart slowed in sleep, she sighed slowly closed her eyes herself falling asleep as well.

TBC

A/N: Okay, um I was gonna do RAW and SMACKDOWN in this chapter, but OMG SOOO getting long here. So Smackdown and PPV will be included in the next chapter. Possibly this weeks Raw as well. Enjoy Read and Review their the life blood of this story.


End file.
